Milestones And Memories
by giggles811
Summary: A one-shot, Jules struggles with her decision on when to return to work. R


Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint or any of it's characters. Point blank period

Sadie had just turned three months old and Jules was truly struggling with whether or not it was too early to return to work. Sitting on her bed, with Sadie peacefully asleep in her arms Jules reminisced about how she got to that place. With a husband and a beautiful daughter.

Previously, Sam and herself had that conversation and Sam told her that he was happy with whatever her decision was. Although Sam knew deep down that Jules was meant to be a cop, he was also knew his wife was meant to be a mother, and a wondeful mother she was.

Sadie had been what Sam knew Jules had truly longed for and wanted from her life and Sam couldn't deny that Sadie was truly a dream come true for himself.

Since the day Jules told him she was pregnant Sam was over the moon and wanted to protect Jules and their unborn daughter from everything and everyone.

Papa bear Sam was fully loaded and ready to attack.

Since the day Jules found out she was expecting she thought everything would be the same and she would go on with her job and continue doing the job she loved, but also the job that would put her and her baby at risk everyday. Later that same day, Sam's life was on the line and she knew that she could have easily lost the man she loved and the father of her child. So she knew what she had to do.

As the weeks went by Sam was preparing something that would change his own life forever...

When Jules walked into her bedroom one night after her warm shower, she crawled up the bed and found her favorite flower.

A blue orchid with a white ribbon tied halfway up the stem and a beautiful stunning engagement ring was interlaced in the ribbon that lay on her pillow next to Sam, who was asleep, so she thought.

Jules didn't need anything else, she herself slipped her engagement ring on and kissed Sam on his cheek. Jules unexpectedly found Sam's hands on the back of her head leading her lips to his. Quickly their kiss deepens and Sam felt the need to end the kiss to address her, Jules knew that Sam was gonna ask her the big question. Just in case some miscommunication happened.

Jules shut Sam up with a kiss and repeatedly chanted Yes! Over and over again.

Their engagement was short and on their wedding day they announced that they would be parents. And that same day changed their lives forever and the lives of all their friends/family.

As the months went on, Sam could see Jules belly expand with the life of their child.

Jules had confided in her husband her fears of becoming a mom, she herself didn't have that mother love. Jules was never one to show too much affection but then she joined the SRU where the men of Team One were her family. And everything when it comes to your family. Sam had made it a point to reassure Jules how much of a wonderful mom she was and would be when their little bundle arrived.

Watching his wife rub her belly always made Sam's heart melt to pieces, he also loved the nights where Jules would sit between his legs and he would lather her belly up with coconut oil. It never failed that their baby would kick up a storm when he/she recognized his or her parents voices and warm touches.

Jules had officially been put behind the desk, next to Winnie. At six months pregnant Jules was growing more and more and the risk of injury to her and their baby increased.

Sam secretly loved knowing his wife was safe, while he was out doing his job as the new team leader of Team Three.

They both had decided to keep their minds at bay with the gender of their child. Sam loved the idea of walking out to their friends and family in the waiting room and saying "Its a...!".

Jules had actually hated the idea of buying gender neutral, but she knew it was important and special for Sam to not know. So with Jules decisions to breast feed and then both of them wanting to have their child sleep in their bedroom for the first couple months they decided to buy neutral then gender specific once the baby was born. Leaving the nursery in it's full glory of a mess to be fully remodel once the gender was reveled.

Sam loved arriving home and catering to his wifes needs. Jules never had to ask for a foot rub or for a back massage, Sam was always there to relive the pressure from her back and help her with her swollen feet.

Sam loved hearing Jules scream his name while she was in the shower, because she dropped the soap and her belly always made her loose her balance.

Gravity had proven to not be her best friend.

When the day finally came, Jules called Sam and he dropped everything and called in back up and left to his wifes side. Once in the hospital Jules was quickly assessed and preped.

Sam was surprised that not once Jules complained about the pain or blamed him for the situation she was in. As soon as their baby was born Sam gasped and saw how beautiful his baby was, the little baby that he and his wife created with love.

"It's a girl!" Sam had screamed catching his friends and family off guard.

Sadie Braddock-Callaghan

Jules loved the connection she had with the little person who lived within her for nine months. The nine months were she over ate and couldn't sleep and was hormonal were all worth it. Completely worth it.

The milestones and memories of their daughter were timeless and priceless.

Sadie had smiled, and it made Sam die and Jules captured that moment.

Sadie had first SRU team picnic.

Spike's attempt to babysit.

Sadie's eyes were predominantly more blue.

Sadie throwing up on daddy gave Jules a good laugh.

Sadie finally fit into her little lady bug sleeper, courtesy of the Wordsworth family.

Sadie's diaper explosion surprise for her daddy one early morning.

The completion of her nursery.

Sadie's bathtime with daddy and mommy.

So much had happened in their daughters three months of life, and Jules had been there for every single one of them.

Sadie fussed in her mothers arms, and Jules looked down and cried when Sadie placed her small hand over her heart and snuggles into the crook of her arm.

Jules knew the place for her to be at was with her daughter at home until the end of her maternity leave.

Jules rocked Sadie back to sleep and pondered on what new adventures their daughter would bring them.


End file.
